


Rita

by TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, The God Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory goes back to earth, and back to his job. Little does he realize that his comment about notifying the next of kin of people that the Doctor meets was entirely called for. Post Night Terrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rita

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Night Terrors, Pre-The Wedding of River Song

Rory Williams went to work the next day like nothing had ever happened. What else could he do?

"Williams!" His co-worker greeted him. "Where you been?"

"It depends." Rory responded. "How long have I been gone?" His friend laughed.

"Yeah, right, like you don't know." Rory buddy punched his friend on the arm.

"Of course I know. Just play along." His friend shook his head. "Little over a month."

_I am going to kill that man_.

"It's a good thing you came back when you did, though." His friend interrupted his thoughts. "One on the new interns didn't show up for work. Again."

"Right." Rory said. "Who is that, again?"

"Oh, right, you were gone when she arrived. Rita, her name was."

Rory froze. "What'd you say her name was?"

"Rita something, I can't remember."

_Can't be._ He thinks. "Was she Muslim?" Rory asked.

"Sorry?"

"Was she Muslim?" Rory asked again.

"Yeah. I think she was, yeah. Why? Does it matter?"

"No, I-" Rory started. He changed his mind. "I was wrong. It does matter. I have met her once, but she's... she's gone now."

"Gone? What do you mean, 'gone'?" His co-worker asked.

"She's not coming back."

"Pity. I kinda liked her. She was clever."

"Yeah. Yeah, she was."


End file.
